Dark and Incomplete
by frozencinders
Summary: Vanitas has recurring dreams about a dark angel he had met. Tonight's, however, is a bit different. Currently in progress.
1. Dream

You suddenly snap out of your daze to a familiar scene, contemplate moving before realizing it's just another dream. You've been having these quite often, ever since fighting that dark little angel. You briefly wonder if you'll ever see him again after your first (and last) encounter, but quickly disregard that thought in favor of focusing on what's happening in the dream. There's a creature, massive and tentacled, shadows appearing to drip right off of its strange body. The angel struggles of course, seemingly a bit more than usual, but the creature binds him in the end, naked.

He looks to you, face flushed and body trembling in embarrassment, frustration and likely something else. The angel looks like he wants to ask for help, but seems to resign, knowing you won't budge. You didn't quite understand these dreams, but they were certainly something to watch. Last time you tried to interfere, the creature had grabbed and painlessly tossed you back to your starting point and you didn't bother trying again.

He's still looking at you, you notice, a strange look on his face and his head tilted slightly. You find it cute and offer him a small, lazy smirk with somewhat sympathetic eyes. His face hardens just slightly and he opens his mouth, but he's startled by the creature before he can say anything. It seemingly didn't want to wait anymore, fairly thick tentacles prodding and rubbing at the angel and you see his wings twitch. You wonder if he could fly away given the opportunity, since his wings seemed to be just for show when the two of you had fought, never even allowing him to slightly hover above the ground.

The angel stares again, eyes no longer pleading for help he knows he won't receive, but almost accepting of what was happening. It reminds you of the look in his eyes from your fight, when you pinned him down, both of you panting. He blushed a bit, you think from embarrassment but you hope from attraction. After a bit of struggling, he had successfully rolled you over so that he was on top. Not long after, you could swear you heard another voice and he began to protest.

"No, it's fine, I-" he was cut off as a light swept him up and he seemed to teleport away. You had just lied there, letting yourself calm down and think about what had just happened before smirking behind your helmet, getting up and leaving through a dark portal. A small moan brought you out of your thoughts and back into the dream.

It's just like the last three or four times this happened, he's moaning and writhing and arching into the touch, trying desperately not to, and just like before, you find it to be quite the show. Something different happens this time, however. He's moaning a name, your name, which you don't recall ever telling him. It gently falls from his lips, and you decide you like how it sounds, giving him a small smile. He notices and you expect him to look away embarrassed, humiliated even, but he doesn't. He licks his lips, tilting his head and you see the very beginnings of a smile, but before he could offer one, the creature shoves its tentacles into him and he gives sort of a strangled cry, trembling harder than ever. He's trying to enjoy it, you deduce, which is odd.

You decide to try walking towards him, and instead of flinging you away, the creature pulls you closer to the angel. You allow your hand on his hip and the tentacle around his length retreats. He gives a tiny whimper when you start working him over in its place. You lean in and nibble at his jawline, and he says your name again, barely above a whisper. You can feel yourself getting harder and a tentacle wrapping around your waist, feeling around, trying to figure out how to get your suit off.

You kiss him but have to pull away as the tentacles, there are more on you now, you noted, found out how to remove your suit, hastily doing so and holding you up once you were stripped, pinning you against the dark angel as he weakly moans your name again, arms managing to get free from the tentacles and wrapping around your neck. He pulls you in for another kiss and you oblige, opening your mouth when you feel his tongue on your lips. You allow yourself to drown in the sensations, how amazing it feels and how much you love hearing your name like this.

"Closer," he half-begs, half-demands.

You press against him more than you already were, attempting to wrap your legs around his waist and finding the tentacles actually let you. He moves one of his hands, trailing it down your chest and grabbing at what he finds, tugging the both of you. The tentacles mostly leave you alone and seem to focus more on the angel's pleasure, you observe, and you wonder if you're somehow in control of the creature. As if it sensed your thoughts, it speeds up and the angel's just a mess at this point. You swat at his hand, taking its place and stroking faster and he comes, arching into you and just about screaming.

He continues saying your name as the creature keeps at him, his voice low, rough and spent. You can feel yourself nearing your climax and his little noises only encourage you.

"Vanitas," he speaks, his voice somehow different, "get up."

You're confused for a moment and suddenly everything's fading away and you remember that it was just a dream, after all. You open your eyes and slowly sit up. It was probably the old man who woke you up, but he was nowhere in sight, which was typical of him. He would come in, wake you and then leave, coming back around 15 minutes later if he didn't see you up and about by then. You sigh, getting up and walking to the bathroom, figuring you had no choice but to get rid of this problem the angel had given you. You briefly wonder if there was any chance of finding him again today, and you get the feeling you just might if you go back to where you found him before, ruins of an altar with a path to a fountain, which lead to more paths to other small areas. You lean back, groaning slightly as you come and deciding yeah, you'll go see if you can find that angel today.


	2. Plan

You summon a dark portal and arrive at the alter. Unsurprisingly, the angel is nowhere in sight. The entire place seems empty. Before he saw you last time, he was wiping out a small amount of monsters, saying something about how their master was gone and they had no reason to continue being nuisances. You walk towards the fountain and look up, seeing floating platforms in the sky. You determine there's no way for you to get up there and continue walking.

Then, an idea hits you. Dark or not, he's an angel. He was likely killing those monsters before because they were dangerous. Maybe if you unleash the Unversed here, he'll... no, that won't work. You don't want to have to go through the effort of spreading the word, especially since it's likely it won't reach him. You'll have to unleash them in more populated areas and then concentrate a good amount of them here. He'll definitely want to take out the source of the Unversed, and if you make it seem like they're coming from here, you're likely to meet up with the angel again.

Satisfied with your plan, you summon another dark portal and take it to the edge of a town, releasing just a few Unversed, maybe 15 or so. They're not so weak that the inhabitants of the town can take them out, unless they're stronger than you predict. You decide to let a 16th Unversed loose, a large and powerful one. You have it wait at a large courtyard in typical boss fashion.

You wait a few hours, and sure enough, the- no wait, AN angel appears. This one looks just like the one you met, but... lighter. Brown hair as opposed to black, blue eyes as opposed to red, white wings as opposed to shadowy teal, even his outfit is white instead of black. Is the angel you met... like you? The manifestation of another's darkness? Now you're especially interested in finding him again. You don't confront this one, however, you do watch him take out the Unversed with relative ease, wincing slightly as their negative energy returns to you.

The angel arrives at the courtyard, and you're close enough to watch, but he probably won't spot you. He defeats the Unversed in roughly three minutes, giving a cute little victory taunt upon doing so. It's now that you realize, you're going to have to crowd those ruins with Unversed if you want a chance at meeting the dark angel. His lighter counterpart is stronger than you'd hoped, so he can take out a lot of them by himself. If you overwhelm him, however, he might just call on the other angel for assistance.

You vaguely hear a voice talking to the angel, but it's hard to make out what it's saying. It sounds like a woman speaking, discussing with him the possibility of the Unversed being a new threat they'll have to deal with.

"Not a problem! As long as there isn't some ultra powerful final boss," you hear him say, scratching his head a bit, "I'd hate to have to deal with another Hades." He's then whisked away by the same light that the dark angel you met had left with.

You sigh, realizing you'll have to find another few towns to target. You guess you had better get on that soon. Maybe you'll make it a daily thing. For now, you go home, preparing to be scolded by Xehanort for unleashing the Unversed in a world Ventus can't reach, but he doesn't say anything when you come back, so you guess he hasn't caught on. You laze about for the rest of the day, the old man eventually giving you chores to do so you can "make yourself useful." When you finish them, you go to bed. You guess you'll unleash some Unversed in worlds Ven can get to as well tomorrow, before the old man realizes you haven't been. You drift into a strangely dreamless sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
